<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legend of the Shatterglass Technique by Daemon_By_Night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953411">Legend of the Shatterglass Technique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/pseuds/Daemon_By_Night'>Daemon_By_Night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories &amp; Myths of the Okazaki Clan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't worry, Eye Trauma, Gen, Glass Kekkei Genkai, Hopefully spooky poetry, I swear, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Legends, Mouth trauma, No Beta We Die Like Shisui, Nobody knows, Okazaki Clan, Original myth, also maybe, i think, oh well, original clan, we'll see, you'll understand soon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/pseuds/Daemon_By_Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem, a poem passed down from each generation of the Okazaki Clan. <br/>What is it, a child will ask.<br/>And a grandmother replies:<br/>It's the story of the Shatterglass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories &amp; Myths of the Okazaki Clan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917925</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legend of the Shatterglass Technique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Shatterglass, Shatterglass, Tell me a story</p>
      <p>A child will ask, and hug their grandma, looking up at her with doe eyes</p>
      <p>The grandma will sigh, and touch her face,</p>
      <p>Covered in cloth,</p>
      <p>covered in bandages all around</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Shatterglass, Shatterglass, How do you work? </p>
      <p>The grandma will tell the story of two loves.</p>
      <p>A Hoshiyama and an Okazaki like them.</p>
      <p>A war, a war, the states are at war.</p>
      <p>A war, a war, no time to say goodbye.</p>
      <p>Unidou will smile one more time,</p>
      <p>He will smile at Chikai, he will smile at his love.</p>
      <p>He brings his hands together and shouts: </p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Shatterglass!</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Shatterglass, Shatterglass, what is your legend?</p>
      <p>Chiaki will watch, she will watch, as he shatters</p>
      <p>Shattering like Glass to their enemy, to a Dokucho.</p>
      <p>The body is not there, it's torn apart, jagged and sharp.</p>
      <p>The body, the body, it has impaled the enemy.</p>
      <p>The body, the body, it's the colors of his armor</p>
      <p>The Glass, the Glass, theres an eye on the glass</p>
      <p>An eye, an eye, Chiaki picks it up.</p>
      <p>An eye, an eye, she picks up the other eye</p>
      <p>A mouth, a mouth, she finds the mouth</p>
      <p>A mouth, a mouth, she picks it up.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Shatterglass, Shatterglass, Where are you?</p>
      <p>She'll bring back the mouth</p>
      <p>She'll bring back the eyes</p>
      <p>She'll never stop feeling like she's being watched.</p>
      <p>She'll hang up the eyes</p>
      <p>She'll hang up the mouth</p>
      <p>She'll never stop hearing whispers all around.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Shatterglass, Shatterglass, is this all true?</p>
      <p>The child will ask their grandmother, hiding in their bed</p>
      <p>And the grandmother will shake her head, a smile on her face.</p>
      <p>"Is it true? Well all legends have a sliver of truth"</p>
      <p>The grandmother will tuck in the child,</p>
      <p>She will head to the bathroom.</p>
      <p>She will take off those bandages.</p>
      <p>She will take off that cloth.</p>
      <p>She will stare at the mirror,</p>
      <p>A jagged hole where half of her face should be.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Shatterglass, Shatterglass, now you know.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Somewhere in the world, an glass eye will blink. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Somewhere in the world, a whisper from a glass mouth will be heard.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Somewhere in the world, underneath the brush and old dust</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>There's a whole manor of eyes and mouths.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Somewhere in the world, in that manor, </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>There's mirrors of eyes</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Mirrors of mouths.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>...</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>And a skeleton of a girl who loved way too much.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>